


Karma 报偿

by mortalcat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcat/pseuds/mortalcat
Summary: 海洋把他送了回来，仿佛要予我多年的虔诚和多年前的痛失以报偿。





	Karma 报偿

**_（以下笔迹极度潦草，涂抹在一张从信封背面撕下来的纸片上）_ **

 

_他们来了。我听到敲门声了。我知道他们终究要来的。_

 

_他们要来带走他。我不会让那发生。我已经把他放走了，他该回到海中去。_

 

_不要相信他们告诉你的任何鬼话，艾米莉，我亲爱的女儿，他们会说我发了疯，他们当然会这么说。_

 

_但我没有。_

 

_我请求你，出海去找他，去白雀邸出发西南五十海里那片本地人叫鲸须的礁石群附近，唤他的名字。_

 

_他的名字。奥赛德。他会回应的。_

 

_替我看看他是否安好，求你。_

 

　　

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“感谢你接见我们，卡尔德文小姐。”

　　

黑发的年轻女人把一缕自盘发散出的头发顺回耳后，向后靠上沙发背，微微眯细了眼睛。

 

“我们直入主题吧，警官。”　　

 

她看上去便是习惯发号施令的类型，难以对付。比利勒克想，她清了清嗓子。

 

“如你所愿。我们确实有一些疑问——关于你父亲，需要由您澄清。 我们先来理清几个基本事实吧——”她翻开笔记本，“你父亲，科尔沃阿塔诺，是在七年前的1962年搬到卡纳卡灰烬区的，迄今一直在卡纳卡大学担任教职，他是一位——”女警官顿了一顿，似乎是在辨认草草记下的单词，“海洋学家。”

 

“海洋生物学家。”艾米莉纠正道。

 

“他似乎在学界非常有名。”

 

“很多年前了。他不再做研究——母亲死后他对很多东西失去了兴趣。”　　　　

 

“我很抱歉。你的母亲，捷思敏卡尔德文因病离世是十年前的事。那之后又三年，你离家去顿沃皇家大学住校，毕业后一直在顿沃定居至今，你的父亲则搬到了这里。你们——”

 

艾米莉打断了她，表情带着怒意。

 

“我们关系很好，如果这是你要问的，警官。如果你要找的是那种老一套的故事，一个冷漠或是带着恶质倾向父亲和一个因为恐惧早早逃离的女儿，你不会在我这里找到，因为那不是事实。这有案情什么关联吗？”　　　　　　　　　　

 

“......我没有那种意思。”比利勒克愣了愣，解释道。“尽管我得承认我确实有些好奇。我是说，我可以理解你的父亲想要离开过去的那栋房子，换个环境，但.....”　　　　　　　　

 

艾米莉摇了摇头。

 

“你应该也注意到了卡纳卡灰烬区的这栋沿海小屋本在我母亲名下——她送给我父亲的新婚礼物，她喜欢帆船航行而他喜欢海，他们曾在此处度假，很多次，这里的回忆和我们原本那间家中的一样多。你看，警官，有的人会选择以遗忘来冲淡伤痛，有的人却会选反复撕开结痂的伤口，让它流脓溃烂不得痊愈。我的父亲是后者。”　　　　

　　

“那他何必要搬离顿沃？”

 

艾米莉沉默了片刻，视线投向远方。

 

“我先前也不明白。但我现在懂了——他害怕。”　　

 

“害怕什么？”　　

 

“你必须要理解——”女人突然倾身向前，比利勒克下意识后倾了些——她在她的眼睛中看到了一种类似火焰般的神情。　　

 

“我的父亲已失去太多——你知道人们说悲痛会怎样损毁一个人，永远地改变你。太多次——他失去重要的人。他少年时他的姐姐出海游泳发生意外，几年后悲痛又带走了他的母亲，再然后是妈妈的事——我想他几乎觉得这是某种诅咒。”　　

 

“他是位科学家，不是吗。这听上去极迷信。”　　

 

“不是像教徒那种狂热信仰，甚至也许都不是主观想愿的，但潜意识里，我想他如此相信。所以他在我和他之间置开距离，自我成年便极少干预我的生活。你懂吗。不是我逃离他，是他在逃离我，因为他害怕，害怕亦会使我丧生。”　　

 

女人顿了顿，又强调了一遍。

 

“你必须理解这个。如果你理解，那么他的很多行为都得到了解答。你们想要套用的设想从不存在，心理扭曲的杀手，无法共情的人类异数，无视道德的疯狂科学家——那些他都不可能是！他在情感上远比常人更敏感，他的人格摇摇欲坠，建立在悲痛和对失去的恐惧之上，他也许是个病人，警官，但绝不会是杀人犯。”　　　　

　

“.....进行判断并不是警方的工作，卡尔德文小姐，是法官和陪审团的。我们的工作是搜集证据——比如您正提供的证词。让我们继续吧。你的父亲可曾向你提过这个人，奥赛德 利维尔森（oswilde leviethan）？”

 

“提过几次。我第一次听到那名字大概在三四个月以前。”　　

 

“你知晓他的身份吗?”

 

“哪方面的身份？我对他的社会身份一无所知.....但我知道他是我父亲的情人，确切说，是我猜到的。”

 

“猜到的？你父亲想要对此保密？那你也没有见过他，是吗?”

 

“没有。我的父亲是个相当老派的人...我想他本还没有做好打算公开。”

 

“他的同事和朋友也都不知道。”　　　　　　　

 

“所以？即使不谈我父亲的性格，只考虑他们的身份你也该能理解为何他没想要公开。前著名学者，师生，同性，年龄差...一句话漏出去，整个当地报业都会像嗅到血味的鲨鱼一样蜂拥而至。”　　　　　

　　

“但这造成了问题。没有证人，没有证言能证明他们的关系，除了你父亲的。那男孩也相当离群索居。”

 

“你们应该相信他。”　　

 

比利勒克有些为难地措辞道。“你应该明白，他的叙述有些颠倒凌乱，而且几乎没有任何证据可以佐证。先不提后面那些，他说那男孩架游艇出海后失踪了——说他从私港，从你父亲的宅所——白雀邸后院的海岸出发——但没有任何目击证人能证实这一点，亦无船艇残骸被发现。他几乎肯定隐瞒了一些什么！”

　　　　

 

“隐瞒，是吗。”女人念出这个词，轻哼了一声，似乎陷入自己的思绪。片刻之后，她站起身，消失在客厅通往后续房间的门后。当她回转时，手中捧着一个黑皮包封的笔记本，她把那个递到比例勒克的面前。

 

“我希望你读读这个，警官。”　　

 

“这是什么？”

 

“我在我父亲的书柜暗格里找到的，他的日记。”

 

　　

 

　　　　　　

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

　　

 

 

**12月15日**

 

　

_他回来了。_

 

_神啊——我不信神，但这太过.....奇迹 ，让我不得不想要感谢冥冥中的力量，如果我没有走过这一段海岸，如果今夜的月光不是足够明亮，如果我没有看到沙滩上那突兀色块而生疑走近——_

 

_而我走过去，他就在那里，半身躺在沙滩上，半身还留在水中——我看到了他的脸——我以为再也见不到的面孔——比平素更为苍白，但毫无疑问是他。_

 

_他回来了。我没有失去他。海洋把他送了回来，仿佛要予我多年的虔诚和多年前的痛失以报偿。_

 

_我把他抱回家。他身上有几处大的割伤，为水浸泡边缘肿胀泛白。他皮肤极冷，我想他有轻度失温的症状。_

 

_我原本打算先做必要的升温处理，然后立刻叫急救。我点燃了壁炉，给他除去了几已成褴褛的湿冷衣物。就在那时，我发现了，并迅速打消了任何向外界求救的念头。我用颤抖的手把电热毯盖在他身上，然后握住了他的手腕。_

 

_他的手腕外侧有一小块冰冷坚硬的薄片，我反复摸索过那轮廓，太过熟悉甚至不用去看。_

 

_那是一片鱼鳍。_

 

_我伸手去摸他的耳后。那里到颈部排着五道凹痕，还只是极浅的下陷。_

 

_我到门廊上吸了一根烟冷静下来，然后回来找出了急救箱给他的伤口消毒缝合。没有麻醉，我想疼痛唤醒了他。_

 

_他张开口喊叫，没有发出一点声音。也许是因为他前颈上我先用绷带包起的那道伤口。_

 

_也许是因为他发出的声音已经不在我能听到的波段里。_

 

_“科尔沃。痛。”_

_那声音直接在我的脑海里响起，我一度以为那是我的幻觉。当我放下针线的时候它已在我的脑海里响过数十遍。_

 

_我站起身，撩开他湿透的额发去寻他的眼睛。_

 

_一双纯黑的，没有白色巩膜的眼睛直直地望向我。_

 

_神啊。_

 

　

　　

 

　　

 

　　

**12月16日**

 

　　

 

　　

_我的预感是对的。_

 

_命运开了什么残酷的玩笑？_

 

_酒精和热饮也无法在他脸上映出一丝血色，他的皮肤苍白如纸，可以看见蓝黑色的静脉，而且似乎总是湿润的。炉火和再多的被褥也无法让他的体温升高一度。_

_他腕间的鱼鳍已长至半掌长，颈根的鳃裂也成型了。_

_到底在他身上发生了什么？_

 

_他似乎出奇地平静。他原本就表情不多，现在依然如此，不吵不闹，用那双纯黑的眼睛望着我。_

 

_“我不比你知道得更多，吾爱。”他在我的脑海中说。_

 

_他的伤口恢复得很快，亦没有过多的痛感。这是目下唯一可以苦中作乐的一点，令我不禁想起了海豚那近乎非自然的治愈力。_

 

_但他无法下床，确切说，无法行走。我能摸到他腿部的骨骼在变细缩短。_

 

_我打电话给以前认识的器材商人。他保证鱼缸会在七天后送来。_

 

_“您这次又打算养什么大鱼啊，阿塔诺先生?”_

_我含糊地敷衍了过去。七天。不知道是否来得及。_

　　　　　　　

 

 

**12月18日**

　

 

　　

_他的头发永远是湿的。是被打湿的深重黑色，一绺绺黏在额头。摸过之后水汽会长时间绕着我的手指，好像怎么都擦不干。_

_他的皮肤同样湿润粘腻。鱼分泌粘液，用于防水和减少摩擦,我再清楚不过。_

 

_他的腿部骨骼已经几乎摸不到了，两腿之间开始黏合，脊柱往下长出来一截，趴伏的时候从皮肤上凸显，一节一节，自脊背一直延伸过腰，仍继续向下。_

 

_他的身上长出了青色的鳞片，斑驳成团，无规律地混在人类肌肤里，摸上去是光滑和粗糙的奇特混合。_

 

_“科尔沃。”他的嘴张合，没有发出声音，耳后的鳃翕动，声音直接响在我脑海里。_

 

_他一刻不停地渴求水。我是对的，七天来不及。我把他暂时安置在浴缸里。_

 

_他把我拖进水里，像神话里的塞壬一样，报废了我的衬衫毛衣。我和湿透了极其难脱的衣物纠缠，他缩到一边无声地笑，一如继往的混蛋。_

 

_他把粘液蹭得我身上到处是，冰冷的皮肤紧贴着我，失去骨骼的腿像鱼尾一样绕在我小腿上。他尝起来是海水的腥咸。_

 

_这也许很合理。那一刻我这样想。他曾经——依然那么喜欢海。他无数次说过他宁愿变成一尾鱼。他们“享有人类连想象都无法企及的自由”，他一直这么说，艳羡地。_

 

_而我突然不在乎了——这一切。他回来了。这是唯一重要的。_

 

_除了我无法放他自由。我得把他困在浴缸里，鱼缸里，困在任何容器里。我想他一旦游入海中便再也不会回来，追逐温暖的洋流一路去向更南方，再也不会回返。人的生活多么无趣，而他是，他已经是——一尾鱼。_

 

_“没关系的，科尔沃。”他浸在水面以下，在我的皮肤上吐出一串气泡。_

 

_“我哪里也不会去。”_

 

　　

　　

　　

**12月23日**

　　

_鱼缸来了，谢天谢地。他一直在闹脾气，浴缸太小了，他抱怨那让他浑身发痛。_

_搞定数十吨海水真的不是开玩笑，哪怕有从实验室借来的水泵。好在之后只需要定期替换一部分。_

 

_他看上去很开心，显而易见。他手腕上新生的侧鳍——已经一尺来长——和发育停当的尾鳍像半透明旗帜一样在水中飘扬，青色鳞片上波纹漾动。_

 

_他从这头游到那头——鱼尾摆动，肌肉线条流畅起伏，如此优雅，如此美丽。_

 

_仿佛生来应该如此。_

 

 

 

　　　　

　　

**12月25日**

 

_“带我去看看海。”_

 

_他今天说。_

 

_我没能拒绝。_

 

_我坐在沙滩上，而恐慌突然袭击了我。我看不见他了，他消失在波涛中。我想他会一去不复返，就和上一次一样。_

 

_我往海中跑，趟进海水里，疯狂地划动手臂，海浪溅在我的眼睛里，波涛的阻力把我往外推。多么讽刺，数十年前我曾觉得它美丽而熟悉。陪我长大的海湾。也是夺走贝阿翠丝的海。像一切压倒性的自然力量，不以人的情感为转移，永远残酷，永远非人而诡谲。他会夺走他——再一次，那一刻我如此确信——_

_“我在这里。”_

 

_他箍住我。多么奇怪，他海水一般的气味，在海水中依旧能为我辨识，我几乎立刻平静下来。_

_他把我拖到海面以下，我们接吻。我睁开眼，看着阳光在水面的倒影——浅淡水色和金色条纹，他的头发长长了一些，海草一样，在水中柔顺地漂浮。_

 

 

　　

　　

 

 

　

**12月26日**

 

_糟透了。我想邻居起了疑心。他们一反常态地登门，旁敲侧击地抱怨一股不知从何而来的腥味。他们问我是否新近养了什么珍奇宠物。最糟的情况，他们也许看到了我昨天抱着他去海边。_

 

_我不确定我有没有从表情上漏出什么。_

 

 

　　

 

　　

 

**12月28日**

 

_他们看到了。他们 **看到** 了。_

 

_我接到电话，他们要上门搜查——“接到举报说您非法蓄养了保护动物”，他们说。都是借口。他们是为他来的。_

 

_如果他被找到了，他们会怎么做？把他拖去解剖吗?_

 

_他们就要来了，我必须——必须做出决定。_

 

　　

 

　　　　

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

比利勒克拿出最后一页中夹着的字条，反复扫过那几行潦草的字迹，最后把它夹了回去，阖上笔记本搁在桌面上，揉了揉额角。

　　

半晌的沉默后，她开口道。

 

“你不可能认为这是真的吧。我是说——”她紧皱着眉，“这张字条上说他把‘那个’——变成鱼的失踪者放回了海里，但你知道我们找到了什么，”她的语气突然有些疲惫，暗含怒意，似是回忆起了一些不想回忆的画面，“我们在白雀邸的后院海滩上找到了一具尸体——应该是被抛入海中又被冲上了案。一具放置已久的破破烂烂的尸体，只有上半身，自腰部缝进了——缝进了 **鲨鱼的鱼尾** 。”　　　　

 

“我知道。”年轻女人冷静地说。　　

 

“而你的父亲，一口咬定那个年轻男人是出海后失踪了，他说那是去年的12月——也就是上个月——12号的事，那之后他再也没见过他。而这个，”比利勒克拎起了那个笔记本，“你不可能指望我相信这个狂人的故事。”　　

 

“你还不懂吗？”她突然倾身向前，语速急促地说。“他告诉你们的是一个基于真相之上的谎言，而这个，这个就是他的 **真实** 。”　　

 

“你说真实......这个廉价恐怖小说一样的故事？”　　

 

“那在他的眼中是 **真正发生了** 的事。那男人，奥赛德利维斯坦，如他所说，出海然后失踪了，这点他根本没有骗你们。他唯一向你们说过的谎是他在没有再见到过他。不，他的日记里不是说得很清楚吗。他回来了。他在沙滩上找到了他。”　　

 

比利勒克不解地瞪着她。

 

“你真的认为——”　　　　

 

“不。我的父亲在12月15日的沙滩上找到的奥赛德其人， **已经** 是一具尸体了——或者很可能，只是半具尸体，下半身也许撞在礁石上被削掉了，也许卷进发动机出了事故，已经没有人能知道事故真相，但，事故发生了。而无比凑巧的——一同被海浪扔上岸的还有一具半具鲨鱼尸身——兴许就是事故的一部分。”　　

 

“那他为什么要——”女警官突然瞪大了眼睛，面色发青。　　

 

“我一开始便试图向你解释我父亲的人格和历史，那是有意义的，警官。你看，如果经历这事的是你或我，或任何正常人，我们会看到一具尸体，那是毫无疑问的。但我的父亲——”她的声音突然沙哑低弱，她顿了顿，抹了一把脸然后继续道，“他 **不能** 看到。他不能接受这个——再一次的失去所爱，他大脑的认知模块直接拒绝了这个可能性，退而求其次的，他看到了他的经验里 **最接近** 的东西，他最 **熟悉不过** 的东西。

 

“湿润惨白的皮肤，青紫的斑驳尸斑，失去眼球的空洞眼窝，尸体分解的粘液，腐烂的腥味，以及——失去的下半身和一旁的鱼尾。”女人双眼失神地望向前方，声音已轻似低语。　　

 

“我的父亲看到了一尾鱼。”　

 

比例勒克徒劳开合了几下嘴都没有发出声音。她又试了一次。

 

“那——缝合——”

 

“当然是他做的。他说——处理伤口——他的意识这么告诉他。他实际做的是——缝合了鱼的部分...和人的尸体。但他不记得了。”　　　　　

 

“那么，如果日记里所述的是真的，他一直——半个月间——”女警官仿佛忍耐着什么一般绷紧了下颌。

 

“相信自己面对的爱人是一条活着的鱼，而非一具尸体。”　　

 

他们一同陷入了沉默。直到一阵突兀的铃声响起，比利勒克大梦初醒一般抖了一下，拿起了电话，道了声歉走到墙边接起。　　

 

“是的，好的，头。我这边也——嫌疑人女儿提交了新的证物，我觉得你会想过目一下——好。”　　

　　　　　

比利勒克挂了电话，缓缓转过头对上艾米莉的眼睛。

　　

“游艇残骸，找到了。”

 

她说。

　　

 

 

　　

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

　　

“父亲。”　　

 

科尔沃 阿塔诺自窗边转过头来，视线在她身上对焦。　　

 

“艾米莉。”　　

 

男人露出微笑。

 

艾米莉卡尔德文站在他面前，轻声嘱咐了一边的护士给他们一点单独的时间，后者点了点头，往门口走去。　　　　

 

“你在这里过得还习惯吗？有没有缺什么？”　　

 

男人摇摇头。

 

“我很好，谢谢关心。”他视线瞥向一边，确认了女护士的身影完全消失在门后之后，回转过来，有些急切地握住了艾米莉的手。

 

“你有没有——”　　　　　　

 

“我去了，科尔沃。”女人打断他，挤出一个安抚的微笑。“我想他过得很好。”　　

 

“他在那里很自在。如鱼得水。他毕竟是鱼，不是吗。”　　

 

男人安堵地往后靠上了椅背，点了点头。　　

 

“我什么时候能出院，艾米莉？我想.....见见他。”

 

他那双浅棕色的眼睛露出了恳求和焦虑的神色。　　　　

 

“很快，我保证，科尔沃。”　　

 

她压抑住眼后的酸涩，微笑着回答道。

　　

 

　　

 

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

END

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一个很迷的单身男子+（伪）沙耶之歌的脑洞。  
> 梗的来源都是因为昨天阿伸要我去看死无对象然后我们公认萨拉查那个湿润漂浮特效的头发贼好看。  
> 啊！很久没有这种甫一写完自己就喜欢得不行的故事了。


End file.
